harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Eve 2008
Last time on Harpers Falls: *In a wedding that vexed the whole town, vile Molly Wainwright married Harold Kalters, another equally corrupt prisoner. At the Harpers Falls bus station, Delia Fisher (from My So-Called Life: Return to Three Rivers) was exiting a bus that came from Pennsylvania. She had a lot of money, and was wanting to help out where she could. Delia, or Dee as she was sometimes called, was a nice young woman; and she was getting over the trauma of breakup. She looked around to find a coffeehouse. Across the street was a coffeehouse, which excited her. The place was called the Beanery; and she was happy, for she needed some coffee. Meanwhile, Allison Watkins was looking over the papers and was really not happy. "I bought this place to keep me busy," she told Sheila Watkins, her daughter in law, "but I can't do this forever. I may have to sell it to someone." "Sell?" Sheila asked, "you put a lot of yourself in this place." "I know, sweetheart," Allison said, "but I have to think of what I can do." Just then, Delia came in. "Do you own this place?" she asked. Allison's face brightened, "I do," she said, "and you are?" "I am Delia Fisher," she said, "and maybe I can help you. I have experience in running a coffee house, I did that in my hometown of Three Rivers, Pennsylvania." "I'm glad," Allison said. "Have you found a place yet?" "I've just gotten off the bus," Delia admitted. "Well, maybe WE can help you," Sheila said, "I am Sheila Harper Watkins, and this is my mother in-law, Allison Watkins. She owns this place, and I come here all the time. It's too close to New Years Eve and we can't really do much now. We're about to close down for the day; and get ready for a New Year's party. I know you've not found a place to stay, but we'll get you in a place, and settled in." Delia was astonished, "I've not even been able to find a place," she said, "I've not even had a chance to look." "We'll help you," Allison said, "are you ready?" "Sure am," Delia said. And so it went. Sheila helped Delia get her things to the Harper House hotel; where she could stay, as a special request from Sheila, until she was on her feet. Meanwhile, at the Harper Mansion, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten, the hostess of the party was getting things all set. Sheila, Allison and Delia had come not long after they got her settled at the Hotel. "Hi, Jenn," Allison smiled, "I am ready to enjoy the new Year!" "I am so pleased to hear that," Jennifer giggled, "and hi, Sheila." Sheila smiled, "Hello, Jennifer," she said. Jennifer had really made the main party room in the Harper Mansion sparkle. Silver streamers were extended all over the length of the room. Silver and white balloons created a mesmerizing effect. A food table was set up along the side of the room over by the window. Jennifer had secured permission to use the Harper Mansion's party room, as she felt that Alissandra's house was a bit small. Alissandra was also there, and she was enjoying some punch. "Hello, dears," Alissandra greeted them, "what brings you so early?" "Came to see if we can help," Sheila smiled, "and for you to meet someone." "Delia Fisher, these two are Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten and Alissandra Hewitt, they live in the Hewitt house, not far from here. Delia just moved here from Pennsylvania." "Well, a very nice welcome to you, dear," Alissandra said, "I've been around the world, and I've always liked Pennsylvania. Tell me, where are you from?" "Three Rivers," Delia said, "not far from Pittsburgh." "Ah, Pittsburgh," she smiled, "lovely place." "Delia will be running the Beanery here," Allison said, "I've been kind of getting run down in running it lately, and I think Delia would be able to handle it. She's had experience with a coffee house she ran back home." "Well, I hope you enjoy my party," Jennifer said, "it's going to be very special!" At eight, almost everyone in town was at the Harper mansion for the first ever New Years Party. Jennifer made the most of being hostess. Her glib name dropping and her zany one-liners made the party a first rate first class success. Also, given her knowledge of various celebrities, she had some wonderful special guests. One of which was Barry Manilow, himself! Everyone was impressed indeed. He belted out his famous songs, with everyone watching totally impressed. Even Aileen Mercier, herself known for fantastic parties was truly impressed with Jennifer's star pull. "I am so impressed," she said to Dylan, who was with Alex. "How she was able to get him, and to come to this party! People will be talking about this party for weeks, if not MONTHS!" "They will indeed," Dylan grinned, "this will be Jennifer's best yet!" Everyone got into the spirit of the party. They even sang "Daybreak" along with Manilow. Jennifer didn't spare any expense. Delia enjoyed the punch, as she didn't really get into drinking booze or liquor, having seen what it did to her friends. However, it was close to Midnight, and everyone was getting ready for the last ten seconds before 2009. Jennifer, wearing one of the loveliest party dresses ever seen, which also was festooned with some quirky touches that showed off her vibrant and wacky character began the countdown. Dylan and Alex held each other close, as the countdown commenced. Allen and Sheila were also close together; Anyssa was surprised when she received a call from Susannah during the final ten minutes of the Countdown. "I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year," Susannah grinned as she talked with Anyssa, "lots to tell you, it's rather weird." "What happened?" Anyssa asked. "Remember Donna, that woman I told you about?" she asked. "Yeah," Anyssa said, "I remembered meeting her when we were in Somerset." "She married that guy Clarke Freeman," she said. "And Nick is taking it rather hard." "I could rather imagine," Anyssa said, "how's your folks?" "Mom and Dad are wonderful," Susannah said, "they send their love." "Great," Anyssa smiled, "I have lots to tell you as well." "We'll talk tomorrow," Susannah said, "I'm off work, and we can have a nice gab-fest." "Can't wait," Anyssa smiled, "talk to you tomorrow." The countdown had begun, everyone counted down from ten back down to one, and then everyone shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The balloons streamed down from the ceiling; and everyone was tooting horns; making merry with noisemakers; kissing; the whole works. Dylan and Alex were happy and just enthralled with one another. Sheila and Allen were kissing each other; Michael and Shelby were dancing together; Michelle and Marie were also dancing. All the couples were out on the floor. The party went on until about 2 AM. And everyone was there for the night. What will happen next? *Now that New Years will be coming and going, how will Delia do in running the Beanery? *How will the social event of the year grate on Molly Kalter's nerves? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes